


I Choose Who I Fall For

by MimiSlushie



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Hancock has self esteem issues, Hancock is a raisin, Kissing, Little bit of angst, M/M, Neck Kissing, Praise Kink, Toby gets depressed, he's the raisin man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiSlushie/pseuds/MimiSlushie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why would anyone want a ghoul such as himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Choose Who I Fall For

**Author's Note:**

> Toby has vitiligo by his left eye, right cheekbone and lower right cheek, fair skin, green/blue eyes, freckles, and auburn hair.

Hancock blushed at Toby's words. "I've choose who I fall for, and I chose you." 

Fahrenheit sat on the sofa, about to do some chems when she heard that. She turned to looked at the two males standing by the balcony door. Hancock's expression couldn't comprehend what just happened. Why would anyone want a ghoul such as himself? 

Toby shook his head and pulled on Hancock's arm. "We're going, come on." 

Hancock nodded as he was dragged out of the Old State House, and down the streets of what-used-to-be Boston. Toby's freckled face illuminated in the sunrise that morning. Hancock couldn't help but stare at that beautiful face. Was this really happening? He felt a hand take his and Toby looked at Hancock, smiling and staring deep into his black eyes. 

"I got you..." Toby said, blushing and smiling awkwardly. "You're mine now, and I've never been so happy..." Toby happiness emptied to the grief of Nora. No, He'll never forget her, nor fully get over her. He loved her so much, seeing her get shot was the worst thing he ever had to witness.

Hancock noticed that Toby was about to cry. He pulled the taller man closer and hugged him tight. Toby cried into the crook of Hancock's neck. He really needed him, John was somebody who he really needed. 

"You know, darling.... if you need to talk, that'd be perfect." John said after a while.

Toby smiled and wiped away his tears. "I'd rather not talk about my ex wife..... She's dead, and there's nothing I could have done to save her..." 

Hancock felt his heat sink. "I-I"m so sorry." 

"It's alright.... I have you and that's what all I wanted since I met you." 

John snickered. "Since I stabbed Finn in front of you?" 

Toby playfully put his hand on John's face and pushed it. "No, you raisin! Since we started traveling together!" 

"Raisin?!" John laughed, taking Toby's hand away from his face. 

The moment didn't last, because they heard gunfire close by, but they still felt light hearted. "Let's get out of here." Toby whispered. 

"Agreed," 

\-------------- 

SANCTUARY HILLS 

\-------------- 

As they approached Sanctuary Hills, Hancock noticed that the town was in lights. ".... You have light." 

"Yeah, took me forever, and only three houses are lit up right now, but yeah! We have power," 

They walked into Toby's house and into Shaun's bedroom, where his crib lay tucked in the corner. "This is where I sleep..." 

Hancock and Toby sat down on the bed propped up against the wall. Toby smiled another sweet smile and kissed John. He rubbed the ghoul's cheek. It felt rough, kinda like sandpaper, but it felt nice.

"I love you..." Toby moaned into each kiss he gave the other. 

Hancock moaned sweetly, getting Toby to sit on his lap and wrapped his arms around the blue-boy's waist. "I love you too, sugar." He fondled with Toby's hair and the other explored his neck. 

John's rough skin on Toby's lips felt nice; very warm. Toby unbuttoned the top of John's shirt, and slid off his coat in the process. "You're so beautiful." 

John blushed, too embarrassed to hear these words. "C-cut it out..." 

Toby kissed John's bare neck skin, sucking a little. "You're the best thing ever." 

John held Toby closer, blushing up to his ears. "A-am I really?" 

"Yes," Toby whispered, nibbling at John's left ear. "Oh yes." 

John moaned and held the other tighter. Toby looked at John and noticed the heavy load of tired caught in Hancock's eyes. "Shall we sleep then, love?" 

Hancock nodded. Toby picked Hancock up and walked to his other bedroom, the one with the double bed. Toby set Hancock down to go close the door to Shaun's room. Nobody was aloud in there unless Toby himself let them in. Toby laid next to John, looking into his eyes as he watched the dusk light disappear. 

Toby held the shorter man close. He had John, and that's all that he wanted. 

BONUS: ____________________________ 

"Hehe" Toby whispered. 

"What?" Hancock whispered back. 

"You're my little raisin." Toby giggled. 

Hancock snuggled closer to him. "Stop calling me that."

**Author's Note:**

> Not a direct quote, (I don't think) I got my MSS to romance Hancock a while ago, so I don't remember the quote directly.


End file.
